


El sonido de las campanas

by Azulz



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rain, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En verdad no lo escucha, pero lo utiliza como metáfora: se acerca su final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sonido de las campanas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

El muchacho mira al cielo, triste. La lluvia es torrencial, pero el frío por las gotas no le molesta. Su cuerpo está mojado, de su pelo cae el agua. No escucha ningún sonido en particular, excepto el sonido que provoca el temporal.

Luego de un rato, llega su compañero. Después de dejarle claro que no lo escucha, Light se acerca a él. L le habla sobre unas campanas. Pero no las oye, en verdad.

—Pueden ser de un matrimonio, de una iglesia. O de un…

No termina la frase con la palabra que está en su mente: funeral.

Porque, en su interior, sabe que Kira va a acabar con él. Que su destino está trazado. Porque, sin duda, Yagami Light es Kira y tiene lista su muerte. Quizás, de alguna forma, utilice al shinigami. Nunca se le ha dicho su verdadero nombre en voz alta.

Sonríe con ironía. Sabe que el sonido que las campanas que supuestamente escucha serán las que se escucharán unos días después, en su funeral.

El destino del mejor detective del mundo estaba tomado. Moriría. Pero, sin duda, Kira iba a ser capturado por sus sucesores.

Y, mientras piensa en el destino, la lluvia continúa, impertérrita.


End file.
